Cragwork
" Time's up!" - Cragwork's quote ''Nate Ouellette,' '''or as she is more famously known, '''Cragwork',' '''is the official main leading character who turns into a antagonist of the Creepypasta story "Cragwork: Time's Up". He's a vengeful and cruel serial killer who mutilates his victims at night, and is commonly known for his clock blood red eye. Follow his journey through his childhood abuse, the antagonizing of time, and gaining his insanity. Note: Cragwork's picture will be at the bottom of this page. Origin Nate was once a regular, modest teenage boy, who cane from a poor family. His expressions stared to change around his family when they started to physically abusing him at the age of ten, Nate was unable to tell anybody at the time. Age 13: The only true person that he felt safe with was his older sister, Lana. That was until Lana sexually abused Nate, for no more than six years. During Nate's sexual abuse, he tries to talk to a boy in his year about it, but Haf sabotages Nate and spills the beans, (Nate's secret), this caused online harassment during his secondary school years. When Nate turned seventeen, things took a really dark turn for him. Nate's girlfriend, Brooke, asks him to talk to her after their classes. But Ocean's locker was right next to Nate's, so Ocean desided to follow them. After their classes, Nate walked out of school and saw Brooke, standing next to a fence by the road, Ocean followed and hid behind a tree. She admits to him that she wishes to break up and see others, like get a new boyfriend, also saying that his gory artwork and bad mindset, as well as him not saying to Brooke, why he feels so bad. After Brooke walked away, Nate sees Ocean sitting by a tree crying. Nate walked up to her and holds his hand out, Ocean stared at him. Ocean took Nate's hand as Nate helped her up, Nate blushed and Ocean asked that his drawings weren't that bad. Nate gasped and cried happliy, he replied thank you. Nate hugged Ocean, Ocean's expression looked like she never had a hug before, Ocean hugged him back. They left school grounds and walked home together, when they got home, they both saw that they lived next to each other. Ocean waves at Nate goodbye and Nate does the same, when Nate got inside, he runs up the stairs and goes into the bathroom. With his midset even more evil than before, after keeping things bottled up for too long, Nate finally snapped his bones inside his body. He self harms himself by using a knife to make slits at the corners of his mouth forming a frown, he then leaves the blood pouring down his face before putting green thread on the slits, the stitches looked like a skull. His father, Drake, finds him doing this and desides to schedule mental therapy for him. With his visit to the therapist, Nate explains that time was his biggest problem, and the he believes that time and the concept of it was against him, and was the reason which led to his abuse through life and that time would soon be in his hands. After trying to get help, he got sent back to the nurse for some mental problem drugs, that would hopefully improve his ment state of himself. She says that he'll back back to normal in no time, then puts an anethesia mask on his face as he performs surgery on him. Things went wrong with Nate's surgery, Nate regained consciousness, and he was able to respond and move about. He then momentarily passes out after coughing up blood for an unknown random reason, he then wakes up again, and the nurse informs him that he wasn't supposed to wake up. After that his appearance had also changed from the surgery, Nate looks into the mirror and noitces that his amber eyes had changed to a neon green. However, Nate was very happy with his new look, Nate then went insane. After he'd gone insane, he murders the nurse along with the two guards, and escapes from mental surgery, and escapes the building so fast that the police couldn't catch up with him. Nate quickly returns home through a storm and keeps saying daddy. Drake walks down the stairs quietly and sees Nate, Drake quickly and quietly walked up the stairs and into a room. Nate ran to the window and saw Ocean but she was a different person, Ocean was now BloodKat. BloodKat teleported to Nate, and hears footsteps, BloodKat pointed to the the stairs. They both ran up the stairs and Drake closed the door, Nate opened it and Drake was holding a knife, as he pointed the knife at BloodKat. BloodKat dropkicks Drake and swoops the knife from his hands, she sat on top of Drake as she would rape him, but she didn't rape him. BloodKat ended up giving the knife to Nate as she pinned him down, Nate murdered Drake, (his father), Eldoris, (his mother) and Lana, (his sister). After the murder of his family, he walks into the bathroom again, then spots Eldoris's old pocket watch hanging on the door and Nate and BloodKat listen to the faint ticking for whatit seems like an eternity, he dismantles it. So only the face of the clock and two little gears remained, BloodKat repeats what the therapist said about time, while Nate was removing his right eye and cutting to slits into his left eye for the gears. The eye dropped into the sink and blood did as well, the clock fitted perfectly and so did the gears, BloodKat asked if her liked the name Cragwork, Nate replied with a yes. It was then solved, Nate was now called Cragwotk and Ocean was called BloodKat, they came up with an idea of forming a group, they both agreed with the idea. The group was then formed as BloodKat came up with the idea, she was the leader, it was only right to give her the role of being a leader. They both came up with an idea for the group name, they called it The CP'S, BloodKat and Nate left his house and covered the front door in gasoline. Cragwork then walks way leaving BloodKat alone to throw the lighter at the door, after the door was set on fire, BloodKat quickly ran to Cragwork. As BloodKat jumped into Cragwork's hand they fell to the ground, Cragwork asked if she wanted to become his girlfriend, BloodKat replied with a nod and they kissed with the fire in the background, as they took a picture of them kissing with the fire behind them. They both live now as their houses burn to the ground with their families inside, they now live inside a mansion they built by hand. After the mansion was complete, they agreed to find more people to add to The CP'S, so they set off finding people who have the same origin as them. Appearance Cragwork has pale peach skin, short messy brown hair, and bright neon green eyes. The clothing he mostly wears is a greyish-blue hoodie, with blood splotches all over it, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black boots. His most noticeable features are the small clock that replaced his right eye, the two little gears in his left eye, and the black stitches which were sewn into the corners of her mouth to resemble a frown. Powers And Abilities Cragwork is durable, agile and is a fast runner. Cragwork also has a pocket watch in replace of his eye which will glow a fluorescent green color in the dark, along with her regular eye with two little gears in it, which is a sign of her presence. Cragwork also has a love for (physical) pain, he'll often smile whenever anyone tries to attack him or a team member and will remain totally unphased by it. Facts * Cragwork was created by 333444B. * The original story was published in 2019. * Cragwork is 21 years old. * Cragwork's weapon consists of two large, serrated knives. * His stuffed giraffe toy is named Bob. * Cragwork has a lot of Spanish blood in his veins however, he doesn't have an accent. * He's canonically in a relationship with Ocean Pearl (aka BloodKat). * Cragwork hates Slender Man and his crew. * He despises being called by his previous name before he became a murderer. If you wanted to pick a fight with him, that would definitely be a way to get him going. * He sees Jackie as a sister figure, kind of like a replacement for the one he had before he became a murderer. * Cragwork has a fixation with gore and frequently likes to draw gruesome stuff. Such as people getting brutally stabbed and tortured, bloody machetes, and other different kinds of weapons, etc. He sees it as a normal everyday hobby for him, while others think it's 'weird' and 'suspicious', due to his state of mind. * He isn't very careful; at all. Cragwork is very reckless when it comes to fights and killing sprees, mainly because he'll practically have the balls to fight just about anyone, but because of this he usually gets hurt a lot. * Cragwork is one of the most hated CP stories out there. Because of how the story is filled with many grammatical errors, along with many other flaws. Many people who have read his story would consider it a "Jackie the Killer rip-off" or a "Maxy". Full name: 'Nate Ouellette '''Alias: '''Cragwork, Craig, Cragy, Craigy, Mr. Ouellette '''Relatives: '''Drake (Father: Deceased), Eldoris (Mother: Deceased), Lana (Sister: Deceased) '''Occupation: '''Serial Killer '''Powers/Skills: '''Superhuman Strength, Agility, Speed, Love of Physical Pain, Tapetum Lucidum ( Glow in the dark eyes) '''Status: ' Alive '''Species: Human Gender: Male Hobbies: ' Murdering people to satisfy his bloodlust, Drawing horror themed pictures '''Goals: ' Get revenge on his parents ( Succeeded), To end as many lives as possible ( On-going) '''Type of CP: Tragic murderer Category:Browse